


Trial

by KillerKells202



Series: Notice Me [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempte rape, F/F, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Lawyers, Mild Language, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Objections, judge - Freeform, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: What if Yang feels she is the cause of trouble and runs away from Blake because of a disastrous night?Blake and Yang haven't talked to each other in three months. Yang's has been avoiding her and Blake has no idea why. She tried talking to her but Yang leaves immediately, completely ignoring her. She heard the rumor that her and Ilia were dating, but she assumes she only went to her for comfort, again. Yang is on trial being sued by Ilia and her family. After the party that fall in celebration of Halloween or All Hallows Eve, that was when Yang started acting weird and avoiding her. Something happened at the party that is a complete mystery to Blake. Yang won't talk to her, only to glare at Ilia if she was with Blake and rush away Ilia assures her it's nothing but Blake knows she's lying. She doesn't who or what to believe.





	1. Is anger a bad thing?

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up the most type of objections used to piece this thing together. There is a happy ending hop you enjoy!

After the events that unfolded during summer, Blake let herself be fooled into thinking all their problems were over. She couldn't help but feel guilty as Yang was the one to push her away this time. A reverse of what happened. She thought it might've been another memory lapse until she glared her dark blue eyes at Ilia who looked offended.

All of Yang and friends as well as anyone at the party have been questioned by the lawyers, getting down to the bottom of the event. Yang has been avoiding all of them because she doesn't want to talk about it. They stared hounding her with questions at first, then stopped as she got up and left that first day. She is either void of emotion or has uncontrollable anger and rage, without Blake, the very person she's avoiding, to calm her down. She's doing better in sports and school with only a narrow-focused mind and little to no social life. Everyone including Ilia have already been questioned what went down at the party. If she didn't have a record for her anger, she would've kept it a secret and did her time despite her innocence. She didn't trust the system as it screwed innocent people before and was advised to tell her side of the story. Today, it was Yang's turn in the witness box. Blake didn't receive a subpoena because she doesn't know what happened when they took her statement. Other than hearing about a broken door caused by her girlfriend, and Yang on top of Ilia in a compromising position from what she heard, she didn't know anything. She wished Winter was still here and could talk some sense into her. 

Yang was hoping, praying Blake wouldn't show up today. She tried to hide the truth of what really happened and did a damn good job of it if she was supposedly dating Ilia. She didn't realize how bad she underestimated her. It hurt, but Blake was happy, or so it seemed, even if it was someone else. She thought it was better this way, like some messed up version of Blake leaving her but the opposite. 

“Miss Xiao Long, do you swear or affirm to the tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you?”

Now here she was, being charged for destruction, of property, threats of violence, something about trauma among other things. Winter had tried to get her to open up, to tell her what happened but Yang didn't budge. Winter wasn't around anymore as she graduated and had completely closed herself off. She was thankful Pyrrha stayed silent. Now here she was, about to relive the horror of that night and why she has been avoiding everyone, especially Blake. With her right hand raised into a right angle she said the magic words. “I do.”

“Please have a seat. Miss Xiao Long where were you the night of October 24h of this year?” The Prosecuting attorney asked. 

I was where everyone said I was at this stupid party Blake and I never should've gone to. If I would've listen to Blake, we'd still be together. “I was at Ilia Amitola's house enjoying the majority of the party.”

“Was there drinking at this party?”

What kind of stupid question is that? We both know the answers yes, but you need to hear it anyway. Can you please get on and destroy my reputation and make Ilia seem like an angel? “Yes.” She shortly stated. 

“What did you drink and how much did you drink?” He asked.

“Two cups of nasty pumpkin juice with vodka.” She flatly stated. 

"Miss Xiao Long, you are be charged for destruction of property, use of violence, threats and emotion trauma. Do you deny the charges again you?”

“Objection Your Honor compound.”

“Overruled. Answer the question Miss Xiao Long.”

“No.”

“So, you're saying these charges are true?”

“Objection Your Honor! Asked and answered.”

“Sustained.”

“Miss Xiao Long, is it true that you beat up kids and picked fights in middle and elementary school?”

“I did not pick the fights.” She replied coolly not wanting him to get to her. She took a breath to calm down as electricity shot through her, even with her outside guarded look. “I was stopping bullying and stopping others from being bullied. I did not start them.”

“Why didn't you leave it up to the school and administration?” He was thorough with his questions not wanting to leave anything out. 

“The school system is a failure and it lies. They say zero tolerance for bullying but they lie and no one gets punished but the victim. I tried, no one wanted to or did anything, so I took matters into my own fists.” It wasn't what she was supposed to say but following up with the school in the beginning, definitely helped her side a little bit. 

“Is true that you have anger management issues and sent them to the hospital or infirmary with broken bones, bruises and blood loss.”

“I used to, but only if necessary or injuries happened accidentally during sports.”

“Are you aware you that almost all of these accidents during sports are caused by you? Is there a reason for that?”

“Objection Your Honor Compound!”

“Sustained.”

This is going to be a long day. At least Blake isn't here...I hope. She couldn't look in the crowd in find out. “Let me rephrase my question. Is there a reason you cause most of these 'accidents'?”

“I played roughly at first as most of the bullies were on sports teams and brought my own justice. It almost never happens now.”

“And what is the cause of most of your anger Miss Xiao Long?”

“People bringing out the obvious hurts of my past. Fear of abandonment, being bullied for being motherless twice and tell me I was undeserving. Also, the ones who were in the hospital, they made fun of sister.”

“And why are you 'motherless' as you say?” He smirked and Yang knew he was up to something.

She sighed. “My biological mother left me before I knew her, thus my fear. A few years later, my stepmother died in an automobile wreck.”

“Why did your mom leave you?” He asked slyly. 

She could feel her anger spouting but the uneasiness of his smile kept her calm. “I have no idea.”

“Do you know who I am?”

She inhaled and felt the sensation to calm down. “I only know of several of your trials.”

“Do you recognize my colleague, Mr. Hayworth?”

“Objection Your Honor! Improper Characterization.”

“Overruled.”

“How do you know us?”

“Objection, relevance?” 

The judge looked hard at the questioner wanting to know as well. “Your Honor, establishing a history with the witness and learning the cause of her anger.”

“Sustained.” His voice warning. “Please answer the question.”

She sighed. “You were the prosecuting attorney in a trial that involved my stepmother. Mr. Hayworth was the defense lawyer for a trial that killed my mother and three others.”

“Do you feel justice was served?”

“Objection Improper Lay Opinion.” Yang hated every second this went on. 

“Overruled.”

“I'll rephrase. What were the results of the trial?” 

“The college kid was sentenced five years imprisonment for drunk driving and four counts of vehicular manslaughter because it was claimed an accident and he was a high school star.” 

“Objection!” Her own lawyer spoke surprising everyone and this did not look good. “Lack of Foundation.” 

“Overruled.”

“Can you tell me the name of the driver?”

“Mercury Black.”

“Do you know where Mr. Black is today? Or what happened to him?” 

“Objection!” Oh fuck! “Relevance?” Her lawyer asked.

“Are you going somewhere with this Mr. Nelson?”

“Yes, Your Honor, determining witness's cause for anger.” No, he's not. He's trying to make me lash out. I won't take the bait. She thought to herself. 

“Overruled. Answer the question Miss. Xiao Long.”

“No.”

“Let me tell you what happened to him.” He sneered. “After his release, he got drunk and he did it again. This time killing a pregnant mother and was sentenced 32 years in prison based on a repeated pattern.” Yang gritted her teeth, clenching her fists and her entire body tensed with anger. She closed her eyes and made it look like she was calm when she was fighting. 

“The judge sitting next to you, sentenced him and might sentence you. He made a different sentencing from the one previously and might sentence you if you are found guilty. If he remained in prison for the true four count deaths including your mother that family might still be alive, if Mr. Hayworth your lawyer didn't defend him.” Yang was panting trying to keep her cool. He killed another family. An expecting mother. Leaving someone without a family. That could've been Summer and Ruby. A tear flowed down her cheek as she tried to calm herself. After a minute of whispers and murmurs along with the judge banging his gauntlet demanding order she was able to calm herself. 

“Objection Assumes Facts Not in Evidence!” He angrily spoke. He knew his client was familiar with him and she was cooperative to work with him but very short when they talked with yes or no answers and brief summaries. He now knew why and it hurt knowing he hurt someone else's family. He pushed that aside with new found determination to set her free. 

He got a little bit of a rise out of her but was not satisfied as now it seemed she might have been crying for herself or the family. “How do you know the officers of the police force?” He continued trying to bring up bad habits.

“Speeding, I was going so fast they could never catch me. That was how they knew me at first.”

“That's enough, thank you.” He interrupted. Yang scowled at him. “So, you admit to reckless driving?”

“Objection Your Honor. Asked and answered.”

“Sustained.”

Yang silently groaned. She knew it was going to be a long day, but the mental exhaustion was starting to weigh on her.

“Miss Xiao Long is it true you suffered from memory loss forgetting all the events in your life? Why should we believe you now?” He asked.

“Objection Your Honor, compound.”

“Sustained.”

“I'll rephrase. Is it true you lost your memory last spring?”

“Yes.”

“Why should we believe you?”

“I am in court after many tests evaluating my brain injury to make sure I could be here today.” However annoying it is. “I regained every single memory of my life and I speak the truth.” She said with conviction. 'Try and doubt me' clearly written on her face. 

“Is it true you lashed out in anger on people who care about you? Breaking your wall locker, punching holes in the walls and yelling at people because they care.”

“I didn't remember my combination and I was in a rush to leave school. Breaking it was the fastest way. I yelled at people who forced me into things I did not want to do after telling them no. I left superficial cracks in the walls, not holes.” She simply stated. 

“No further questions Your Honor.”

“Defense proceeds.” The judge called.

“Thank you, Your Honor. Miss Xiao Long, how does everyone on the police force know you?” He asked wanting her to finish her statement.

“I was driving one of my friend's home because someone had drugged her drink and I wanted to make sure she was safe. I was driving five miles per hour under when I was pulled over. I explained why I was traveling the speed limit and he winked at me telling me to keep his daughter safe. I had no idea that he was her father. News traveled fast. When they see me, they pull me over and ask how I'm doing.” She smiled feeling better about herself. 

“When was the last time you injured someone on the sports or non-sports field?”

That was easy but the answer was bad. “At a party in the fall. I...I...” She was stuttering almost unable to say what she needed. She fought for her voice and fought for control. “I stopped an attempted rape from happening.”

“Was the attempted rapist hurt by you?”

“Only 'emotionally traumatized'.” She quoted. 

“So, the rapists is emotionally traumatized, but thought nothing of the victim.”

“Objection Your Honor, leading.”

“Sustained.” 

“What about sports?” He continued. “Any injuries where you were at fault?”

She sat trying to think on it. She thought hard about her response. “One year ago Cardin Winchester when he came at me first during football practice. I tackled him too the ground harder than I should've. But he came at me with full force.” 

“Other than that, you have caused no injuries even though they happen in sports for any number of reasons. You only fight those looking to fight you and try to use it as a last resort. The police corps know you because you stop potential rape victims. The tears you cried for when it came to the accident, who were they for?”

She froze hoping no one noticed. “The mother carrying her child and the thought that they could've been my stepmom and my sister, Ruby. The fact it happened to yet another family when it could have been prevented.”

“Do you blame me?” He asked figuring he would know the answer with the person she is. “If not me, who?”

“I don't blame you. I blame the idiot who got behind the wheel drunk.” She stopped there not wanting to escalate. I blame the court system for unfair rulings.

“What are you going to college for?”

“Associates in Criminal Justice. I would like to be a cop, or work with the FBI or CIA. I want to help people on the wrong path stick to the right one with personal relationships. Or help bring those rightly accused to justice or free those wrongly accused.”

“How do you know young Miss Amitola?”

“I met her through my ex-girlfriend before we started dating.”

“Do you trust her?”

“No.” She blankly stated without hesitation.

“And why's that?” He asked with curiosity.

“Objection! Improper Lay Opinion!”

“Sustained.”

Thank goodness she sighed. “Miss Xiao Long what are your grades in school currently?”

“Straight A's.” She said knowing she didn't have much of a social life so she was able to study and focus on school, sports and work. 

“No further questioning your Honor.”

“Plaintiff?” He asked.

“Yes, Your Honor.” Gah! Yang thought enduring more stupid questions. “How do you know your boss, Junior?” 

Urg! “I applied for a job position and he insulted me before turning me down.”

“Is it true you beat up his personal body guards, all the guards in the club and punched him through a wall?”

“He continued to fight me after my first punch.”

“Answer the question.”

“Yes, but he-”

“No further questioning Your Honor.”

“Defense?”

“Yes, Your Honor. Miss Xiao Long please explained the incident at his establishment.”

“He called me sweetheart, blondie and told me he wouldn't hire me because I don't look the type. I asked him to reconsider after squeezing his dick. He told me no and I would regret it. I said let's kiss and make up and I punched him in the face when his eyes closed. She guards attacked me, then his body guards then he brought out a gun and started shooting. When he didn't stop, I punched him through the wall and he hired me for the job.” She tried to hide her smile at the memory, remembering all too fondly. 

“No further questions Your Honor.” 

“We are taking a court recess. Court will adjure in an hour. Court dismissed he banged his gavel. 

As she was heading out, her lawyer stopped her. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I defended a scumbag who I thought could be redeemed.”

She put her hands in her pocket wanting to be reserved and move along. “You were doing your job. It's not your fault the court and the law systems are corrupt.”

“I promise I will do everything I can to defend you.”

“I appreciate it.” She walked on with a neutral expression. She lost her scholarships until the trial was over depending on the ruling and didn't have the money to pay for school anymore, so she dropped out. When Junior asked her why she wanted to work five days a week instead of three, he continued to pay for her college much to her dismay. That's the only reason she continued to go. She hated that Junior was doing that for her. As she was walking out, she ignored the press asking questions and the sunglasses hid her eyes from the flashing cameras. Some of the guards who knew her from the officers in the force told her they felt this was bullshit and offered to walk her out which she always declined and kept walking. They were a little farther from her than usual leaving a bit of a gap. She got on her bike, set an alarm of when to be back as she heard the Amitola's making a speech and talking about justice. She doubt this would even be a trial if they really knew what happened that night. She sped off going home and trying to put all this behind her. She went to the garage back against the wall, butt on the ground as she cried into her hands and knees. She didn't want to believe it, but she saw Blake. She saw Blake in the crowd standing next to Ilia and talking. She wanted so badly for Blake to be supporting her, not Ilia. She hoped, she hoped Blake wouldn't sit in for the second part that would talk about the party. She didn't want to relive it, she didn't want Blake to remember and relive the nightmare that could've occurred.  
_______________ 

Ilia and Blake were in Blake's room sitting on the bed discussing the trial a little bit. Ilia had finally gotten the girl she's been after for years, Blake was finally hers. Or at least in her mind. Ilia sent out the rumor and make Yang seem like a jealous ex. 

“That's just crazy, isn't it? Yang just breaks down the door, pins you to the wall and throws you down for absolutely no reason. I didn't think she was capable of something like that.” Blake said. She was still stocked her ex-girlfriend would attack Ilia without probable cause.

“Yeah. People surprise you. You never know who someone truly is. You're okay, I'm okay and everything's going to work out.” She held Blake's hand with a smile on her face. “You'll see.” Ilia learned forward trying to steal a kiss, but Blake wasn't comfortable with it. Even so, she leaned in anyway. Lingering the contact on their lips. Ilia brushed a hand from her collarbone down to just above her chest. Blake felt a flesh of a memory like lightning but the memory was suddenly gone. She pulled away and turned halfway off the bed to face the far wall thinking she felt weird and imagined something. “You okay?” She asked with concern.

“Yeah just...weird. Probably stress or something.” She tried to think of what is was but nothing came to her mind. 

“We can take this as slow as you need.” She reassured and Blake nodded.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang painfully recalls the truth from that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice job Jiore! There's still two more chapters for the happy ending. Feel free to predict

Yang woke up to the sound of her alarm. She picked up her scroll with it still ringing and got to her feet to make sure she didn't fall back asleep. She turned off the annoying ringer and got several missed calls and texts. 

Ruby: 'Hey sis. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. How's the trial?'

Dad: 'Good luck today. Let me know how it goes. No matter what happens, you are innocent because you don't do anything brash without reason like your old man.'

Various friends told her good luck and hoping everything works out. They said they would believe her side. She put her scroll away, hopped on her bike as sped to the courthouse. She would have to make sure not to look in the corners to avoid seeing the person she felt was going to show up. She intended to look at the lawyers foreheads to avoid seeing anyone else. 

When she arrived, she closed her eyes as she saw the Amitola family walking in and didn't want to see if Blake showed up. She waited a few minutes and walked in. She took everything metal and jacket off as she entered, including the collar she hid around her neck that measured her resting heart rate and zapped her if she was getting too high. The guards sadly shook her head as she hid it away again. She took her seat and a few minutes later, the lawyers were arguing with the judge. The prosecution was livid and her lawyer smug as he knew all the facts and was confident he was going to win. It both pleased and scared her. She went to the witness box when asked and her lawyer started. 

“Miss Xiao Long would you mind telling the court of the events that happened the night of October 24th from your perspective?”  
_______________________

Yang was smiling as she and Blake conquered another round of Overwatch. Blake was in her lap as they sat on the floor typing away. “You want to go to the party tonight?” 

“I'd rather stay here and play Overwatch with you.” She rested her back against Yang. 

Yang kissed her neck knowing how sensitive she was to it. “It'll be fun. We could rescue some damsel in distress while having fun. I would love to have you all to myself, but I just love showing you off to the world and watching their jealousy.”

Blake turned around and kissed her lips. “And as much as I love being shown off, I love spending time alone with you.” Yang kissed her back.  
_____________

“I should've stayed home with her. I should've never gone to the party!” She felt a slight zap.

“Objection Improper Characterization.”

“Sustained.”

“Miss Xiao Long. Continue with the story.” He smiled sweetly matching his voice. “Don't focus on any regrets.”

“Okay.” She sighed.  
________

“Come on Blake, please. I promise, if you don't have fun in the first thirty minutes, we'll leave. Besides, Ilia is hosting it this time while her parents are out of town.”

“Fine.” She groaned rolling her eyes. She smiled at Yang and started kissing her. It was hard for her to deny her blonde of anything. Especially being a savor. 

“Hmm.” She moaned. “Nice try, but we're still going.” Blake had pressed their lips together with false hope she would decide to stay here.

“I don't even know what I'm going to wear.” Blake said. 

“I would love very much to be worn by you.” She kissed her. “If you don't mind having drunk sloppy sex.” Yang teased. 

“Mhm. You know, I'm warming up to the idea of going tonight.”

As Blake was standing up, Yang pinched her butt then lightly slapped it watching it jiggle. “What is it with you and my butt?”

“Awe come on.” She whined. “Give the Bellabooty credit where credit is due. You like the girls on my chest, I like the girls on your ass and chest.”

“You are biased to my ass.” Yang's face pinked. “You can't deny it. You have a nice butt too.”

“I can't deny it. But I'm one of two people who's allowed to touch it.” She got up and spun Blake around so they were back to front. Yang wrapped her hands around her stomach area which Blake didn't like but tolerated. Yang kissed her neck in which Blake's breath hitched as she gasped into it. “Ask Ilia if we can have a spare room all to ourselves.”

“If you keep your hands to yourself long enough for me to ask. Go upstairs and I'll join you in a bit.” Yang gave her neck one last kiss leaving an area pink but it would go away before the party. Blake was good about covering up any marks that didn't fade. She loved how Yang would claim with the more severe marks under her clothing. She's been known to cause bleeding and irritation a few times when they get really into their roughness. “And no teasing!” Blake called after her giving her a slap on the ass. Yang turned back with a beam.

They got ready as Blake had a few outfits Yang bought her that she loved to see her in. As well as some that were for Yang's eyes only when she was feeling feisty. Yang tossed Bake her personal black helmet with cat ears and the white Belladonna Crest while waiting for her in the garage. “You look absolutely stunning.”

“You don't look bad yourself.” She smiled.

Yang walked up to her kissing her and let her hands wander on her back. “Oooo. Feisty are we? No bra. I'm tempted to stay her and get this off you.”

Blake blushed. “We both know if you feel like getting hammered tonight, you won't be able to take off a bra for shit.” 

Yang blushed and laughed. “You're not wrong. I haven't been hammered in years.”

“Good, because I need you to be sober enough to give me good sex while being drunk enough so it's not just me who's tipsy.”

“Four drinks at most then?”

“Deal.” Yang got on the bike and put her helmet on followed by Blake. “My parents aren't around. I won't tell them you speed if you don't.”

Yang grinned. “Hold on, my queen.”

“I love it when you call me that.”

They sped off towards Ilia's. They arrived quickly with Yang helped her off. “I love when you have helmet hair because of me.” She rubbed their noses together. 

“I know you love showing me off, and I know you're trying to keep the public displays of affection at a minimum, but can you try harder. You know I hate the attention.”

“That's why we're out here instead of in there. But, I hope I make you scream loud enough the whole house will hear you anyway.”

Blake blushed. “We won't be on public display so...I guess that's okay.”

Yang held a surprised look. “Someone is feisty.” Blake teasingly pushed her toward the house. Yang chuckled moving to the side to hold her hand as they walked in. She released her hand as they got to the door. The door guy checked their pockets but really passed them off. “What do you want to drink?”

“Shot of whiskey and coke.” Knowing Yang was going to make another feisty joke, she glared at her. “You know how it is.”

“Okay, okay.” Yang laughed. “Got one coming up.” She did the keg stand to get it out of the way, fixed up Blake's drink grabbing a beer for herself and found her outside. She opened her drink and they clang their drinks together. “Did you know that people in the old days clang their drinks together hoping to mix them so if one was poised they would both die.”

“Here you go again with the fun facts that only you would know.”

“It's not fun facts, it's useless knowledge.”

“Fun facts.” Blake disagreed then looked at the horizon. “It's so pretty tonight.”

“Yeah she is.”

“Shut up.” She playfully punched her laughing. “I love you.”

“I love you.” She held her from behind. Blake loved this. Feeling Yang behind her keeping her warm with their bodies pressed together. 

They continued to stare into the night. Blake loved how warm she felt being with Yang as her hands held her arms. They both sighed in contentment not wanting the moment to end. They watched the last remaining light of the sun go down and the stars shine brighter in the darkness. Yang started talking about the stars and how bright they were and listing off a bunch of facts. Blake smiled listening to her talk about one of her favorite subjects. The moment was ruined with loudness and a fight breaking out. 

“I'm going to see what that's about. I'll be back.” Yang disappeared into the crowd. 

She heard the door open and turned hoping to see Yang but found Ilia. “Hey.” She waved.

“Hey. What's going on?” Blake asked.

“Just some hooligans trying to best each other.” She walked toward her stepping beside her. 

“Yang's probably beating both of them just to assert dominance.” She laughed. “I don't think I ever thanked you for bringing us together. Thank you.” She nodded with a sweet smile. 

“Blake, you've been crushing on her since the day you saw her and only dated Sun because you settled when you wanted someone else. I wasn't going to stand by and watch you suffer.”

“I appreciate it.” Blake suddenly started feeling tired and let out a yawn. 

“You feeling sleepy?” Ilia asked smiling.

“Yeah. Are you still cool if-?”

“It was never a question. Come on, I'll show you the room.” Blake suddenly felt weak and Ilia supported her bringing her up the stairs to the room. She laid her on the bed. Blake groaned feeling dizzy. Ilia shut the door and she heard a snap not thinking much of it. “You feeling okay?” She asked out of concern.

“Yeah...can you...get Yang?”

“Sure.” She shut the door and locked it. She went to find Yang. “Hey. Blake is already in the room. She's tired and wants to sleep.”

“You sure? She was fine when we got here?” Something was off. Something wasn't right. 

“Yeah.” Ilia disappeared and Yang watched her go. She knew Ilia has had a secret crush on Blake way before she noticed her. Yang never told Blake anything because it wasn't her business. About ten minutes later, Yang spots Ilia going up the stairs creepily. She waits a few minutes and follows her. She puts her ear to the door and listens. 

“It's okay Blake, just relax.” Ilia had both her wrists in one hand above her head.

“Ilia stop!” She tried yelling but consciousness started leaving her. “Stop. I don't want this.” Yang tried the handle lightly not wanting to be suspicious. She could see the deadbolt locked through the door peep in the door and walked backwards to the other side of the hallway preparing a forward sprint. 

“Sh. Relax.” Ilia assured and forced their lips together. She slid one hand over her chest. “My, my, no bra Blake.” Blake went limp. She stared into the ceiling helpless to do anything and lost conscientious. 

Ilia screamed as the door way gave way to Yang's size and force busting it open with the lock still attached. She saw what she was doing to Blake and saw how unresponsive she was. Yang rushed over to Ilia with her forearm on her neck pinned against the wall. “What the hell did you do!?” Yang growled. 

“Nothing.” She said nervously being chocked. Yang punch the wall next to her head leaving the area cracked. “I put sleeping pills in the whiskey then more in her drink.” Yang continued to choke her out. She was brought to the ground by five people. 

“I'm gonna kill you!” She roared. “Pyrrha!” She exclaimed. “Take Blake!” Pyrrha did as requested without question. She shook her head when she saw Ilia's butt against the floor and holding her throat she she coughed. She didn't question Yang and this was better than beating the girl senseless with whatever this was. She would ask later as she carried Blake. 

It took an hour for Yang to calm down slamming the bottle of whiskey in the trash before she went home. She texted her sparring partner. 'How's Blake?' Instead of responding, Pyrrha decided to call her. “Pyrrha, how's Blake? Is she okay?”

“She's passed out cold. As far as team damage control, what the hell happened?”

“I-Ilia put sleeping pills in the whiskey and in her drink.” The other line was silent. “Is she breathing? I know that can kill if mixed.”

“Yang, she's still breathing. She's fine. I'll keep an eye on her.”

“She's been crushing on Blake long before we met. This is my fault. We should've stayed home and played Overwatch like she wanted. I-”

“You couldn't have known.” The voice said calm so she wouldn't get angry. “This isn't your fault.”

“But I-” She stammered. 

“Not your fault! Get some rest and I'll take her home in the morning.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Yang texted her Blake's address. She went to the shed and curled against the wall and cried.   
__________

Blake woke up and she woke up in her own room. She was confused as how she got there not seeing or feeling Yang. “Yang?” She called suddenly feeling her headache. 

Her mom came in. “Blake! I'm so happy you're okay. I was so worried.” She hugged her.

“What happened? Where's Yang?” Blake asked worried.

“I was hoping you could tell me. Pyrrha dropped you off said Yang got caught up.”

“I'm gonna call her.” Kali nodded and left the room. 

Yang woke up hearing her scroll go off. Her entire body ached from the position she fell asleep in. She looked at her scroll and saw Blake's picture. She almost answered it then remembered why she slept in the shed in the first place. She sent a simple text. 'I'm fine. Don't worry'. She received another call and let it ring. She heard the first text go off then every few minutes another text was sent. Ten minutes later, she gets a text from Ruby. 'Blake is at the house looking for you and she is worried sick.' Yang replies. 'I'm fine. I told her this' Ruby replied. 'Where are you? I'm worried now' She doesn't reply or respond. The shed is her safe spot where she can think and get away from everyone. She's glad she never took anyone to it when she lost her memory. No one knows about it and she planned to keep it that way. She's glad she never showed it to Blake because she's never felt lonely or depressed being with her so she never went to it and it never crossed her mind 'till last night. 

Yang went to school that Monday to clear out her locket. “Yang! Where were you? Why haven't you been answering my calls or reading my texts? What happened?” Silence. “Yang talk to me. I only remember going to the party with you and waking up in my room.”

More silence and Yang slammed her locker closed. “Ask Ilia.” She turned to walk away and Blake pursued. 

“If I wanted to ask Ilia, I would've asked her. Yang!” She yelled getting everyone's attention. “Talk to me. I'm not running away this time. Not again. Not now, not ever. Please Yang.” he pleaded. “Talk to me.”

Yang froze turned out and stood a foot away. “I'm being sued, I lost all my scholarships and can't play anymore. It's over for us.”

“You're lying!” She tears threatened her eyes. 

“We're done.” She tone was low and stern. She turned around and walked away and Blake chased her out the doors with tears falling down. 

“Tell me why! Why are we done?! Why is what we had over!?” Tears flowing freely. “Why won't you tell me so I can fix it? Why have you been avoiding me since the party? That was supposed to be our night! Why Yang!?”

Yang turned and held back the tears of her own. “I will bring nothing but pain and bad memories to you. I'm glad you don't remember anything.” She snapped at Blake, turning around going to her bike and riding away.

“Yang...” She decided to chase her. “You lost your memories and I had no idea what happened. So, what are you just gonna leave me with a blank? Are you happy with your revenge?” She mocked.

Yang help her voice level keeping her head and eyes forward. “Yes I am.”

Blake felt like she was shot through the heart. If she would've seen Yang's eyes, she would've known she was lying. 

I'm sorry Blake. I'm so sorry. I'm not strong enough. I'd rather let you hear lies to protect you than hear the truth from me. She told Junior she would be working with him full time and when he asked what happened with school, he offered to pay and wouldn't take no as an answer. Everyday Pyrrha would yell and scold her to talk to Blake. Everyday Yang refused and walking away. Her friends wanted to help and support her, but Yang nor Pyrrha told them what happened. Pyrrha doesn't know the extent of the details, but she can guess.


	3. 5-1-5-0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is questioned about the night. Blake has some good friends in the police department

“So, you lost all your scholarships, love interest, and basically your way of life because you saved your former girlfriend from being raped?” Yang swallowed hard hearing that word and tried really hard to focus on the lawyer as all eyes were on her and she didn't want to look into familiar golden eyes are she recounted the story. She didn't have to look around to know she was in the room. She received a vibration from her collar. 

“Objection Asked and answered.”

“Sustained.”

“I'll move on. You're being sued for damages because you broke a door to save your ex-girlfriend and instead of punching her, you punched the wall next to her, something anyone would've done then humiliated her to teach her a lesson when people would have done much worse.”

“Objection Compound.”

“Sustained. One question at a time.” The judge warned.

“Yes, Your Honor. Why did you break the door Miss Xiao Long?”

“Objection Asked and answered.”

“Overruled. Please answer the question.” 

“To save the woman I love from being...raped.”

“Why did you punch the wall?”

“To avoid punching her because that's not what my ex-girlfriend would've wanted.”

“Did you threaten to kill my client Miss Amitola?”

“Same situation if that happened to you I think you'd go through with your threat.” She smirk.

“Objection witness is avoiding the question!”

“Counsel will ignore the statement. Sustained. Answer the question Miss Xiao Long.”

“Yes.”

“Why did you humiliate Ilia Amitola?”

“To show her what's it's like to endure a trauma like that without insertion.”

“Have you endured a trauma like that?” He asked kindly.

“Objection! Relevance.”

“Overruled. Please answer the question.”

Yang's face winced at thoughts, memories and from the shocks she was receiving. “I plea the fifth.” She panted after letting go not wanting to let the pain of memories get to her. There were murmurs and gaps throughout the crowd. One in particular stood out to her and she could hear Ruby's clear as day with how close she was.

“How much did Blake Belladonna have to drink that night?”

“Half a solo cup of a shot of whiskey and coke.”

“Do you blame yourself?” He asked politely.

“Every. Damn. Day.” She shortly replied each word. She wanted to continue but couldn't.

“Did Ilia put sleeping pills or spike Blake Belladonna's drink?”

“Objection, hearsay.”

“Sustained.”

“How did you know how much she had to drink that night?”

“I made her drink for her after the keg stand.”

“How do we know you didn't put sleeping pills into her drink?”

“We were talking about having drunk fun before and when we arrived and she dressed accordingly! I would like a willing participant! Particularly my girlfriend at the time now ex-girlfriend!” She was yelling at the accusation and suffered the shocks for it.

“You refer to Blake Belladonna as your ex-girlfriend. What happened?”

“Objection asked and answered.”

“Sustained.”

“I'll move on. If you saw Blake Belladonna in this courtroom today, what would you say to her?”

“I-I” She stammered. The sighed taking her time. She searched the room and looked right into the corner seeing her on the far side, Ilia's side. I love how loyal she is to her current girlfriend even if she knows she's lying. Instead of feeling dread like she expected, she felt relief. “I would...” She licked her lips. “Tell her that I love her and that I'm sorry I put her in danger. I would tell her that I miss her and I want her back knowing I don't deserve her.” Silent tears flowed freely. “I would offer a thousand apologies knowing she wouldn't want to hear one.” She had an image of holding Blake and hoping her memory stayed missing. She didn't want to her remembering a single thing. She turned back to the lawyer.

“If the jurors find you innocent of all charges, what are you going to do?”

“Either be the first person out the door or the very last, put this trial behind me and move on.”

“No further questioning at this time.” Yang saw someone stand up from her peripheral vision and walked outside the door. She squinted her eyes closed and looked down to the floor from her witness box knowing who it was. Her gait and steps were all too familiar. 

“The plaintiff.” 

The prosecution lawyer was thrown through a loop as nothing of a supposed could've been rape was brought to his attention. 

“Miss Xiao Long did you see Ilia Amitola slip sleeping pills into Blake Belladonna's drink.”

“No.”

“How do you know Blake Belladonna wasn't tired? After all, she didn't want to go to the party to start with.”

“We were planning on having fun with just us so I asked-”

“That's good enough.” He cut her off. “So how do you know sleeping pills were implanted into her drink?”

Yang shuttered at the word implanted receiving a vibration. “People tend tell the truth when being intimidated or scared for their lives.”

“So in other words, speculation? You don't know for sure.”

“Objection asked and answered.”

“Sustained.”

“How do you know Miss Belladonna didn't want the extra attention? Maybe she liked Ilia back or wanted to make you jealous.-”

Her was shaking as she was becoming angry and could feel the shocks pulsing through her. She hated what he was insinuating. “I heard her say 'no' and 'stop' from outside the door as she didn't want it. I saw her body go limb before she lost conscientious!” She grit her teeth with an angry exhale furrowing her eyes. 

“If Miss Belladonna was nearly say raped by Miss Amitola, why didn't you tell her the truth? If she indeed didn't remember.”

“I wanted her to put the night behind her. She says she doesn't remember what happened and I was going to keep it that way!” She felt the electric shocks. If I had a chance to forget something like that, I would take it! “If they are dating, it would've been consent the second time around.” She smirked. Gasped filled the courtroom at her comment.

“Objection speculation.” Her lawyer called out.

The gasped filled the room and he slammed his double hammer down calling for order. Even Yang's eyes shot up in surprise. Day-mn! “Scratch out those last comments out.” The judge ordered. 

Realizing he was getting nowhere, he dropped it. It was his best shot but Yang would turn it around. “Miss Xiao Long would you show the court what is around your neck?” 

“Objection! Relevance?”

“Her anger issues, Your Honor.” He explained. 

“Sustained.”

“I'll rephrase. Why do you have that collar around you neck?”

“Objection beyond scope.” Pretending like he didn't know. 

“Sustained. I will issue a court recess for the opposing counsels to talk. We will resume in thirty minutes.” He banged his gavel. 

Yang stood up and walked to her lawyer. “Look, I appreciate you telling me about it before hand, but you were supposed to hide it. How did he know?”

“I-I don't know. It's helped. I haven't cussed him out nor have I done something stupid. It hasn't gone past eight.”

“I don't think they're going to talk about it, but if they do, this could be bad.”

“Go ahead. I've got nothing to hide. He already dug up my past. I mean, who wouldn't be mad if someone demeaned you or called you a liar in a subtle way.”

“I think you just got yourself out.”

“I would like to talk to the attorney's when they are finished.”

“That's my cue, take a break and go for a walk.”

Yang was about to cross the barrier of where everyone else sat when she saw a familiar figure standing in the corner. Knowing exactly what she was going to do, she looked around and saw a door where people go on her side. She ran to it going through a maze of corridors until she got outside to her bike. “Damn!” She cursed as the wheel was chained keeping it from moving with a ticket on it the windshield. 'Talk! Go to the police department!' She hid among cars trying to avoid Blake Belladonna at all costs. She was surrounded by cop cars. She got her knees and put her hands behind her head before asked. 

“Yang Xiao Long, you are under arrest.” Came Mac's voice. “For evasion of a parking ticket and a warrant.”

She simply shook her head. They walked her across the street into an interrogation cell cuffing her in. “I have to be back in twenty minutes.” She explained.

“The judge is aware you are here and has made a special exception.”

“Can I talk to my lawyer? No, I want a lawyer.” She knew her right, but they didn't read her Miranda Rights. “Read me my right damn it!” She yelled wanting to kick something.

“No.” Yang slammed her head on the desk. “We'll be back for you in a bit.”

“You know I hate waiting and I'll just tell you anything you want to know.” She groaned as they left the room. “Can I at least have a coloring book with some crayons while I wait?” It's what she did as a kid as she waited for her dad to get her. Her lifted up her head when the door opened a few minutes later. She saw a slim figure wearing a black helmet with cat ears on it. “No, no, nonononononono!” She jerked her hands and shook her head with her eyes closed. The rings at held her wrists to the table rubbing them raw. “Get out of her!” She roared. “Get away from me!” She stopped as the figure took a seat across. She turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She shuttered as the pale hand came to hers. “No...” She whimpered then held her hand back giving into her light touch. The helmet came off and she watched her shake out the helmet hair. To Yang, the gesture was angelic. She still couldn't directly look at her.

“You got to have your say. Now it's my turn.” She said in a stern tone. 

“No. Get away from me. Get out of her.” Silent tears fell. 

Blake shook her head. “I want you, Yang. I still love you even after everything. I want to be wrapped in your arms again. I want to hear your stupid jokes and puns. I want you to joke inappropriately and compliment me to the point where I am beet red instead of light pink. Compliment me until I believe you. I want you to keep telling me stories, taking me for midnight rides. You left me so you would stop me from hurting. But in truth, I couldn't sleep without you next to me. I felt cold all the time without your warm gaze or arms wrapped around me. Those first days of ignoring me, I couldn't sleep. I drink knock off Monsters to not be reminded of you in order to stay awake. I thought I did something wrong. I thought it was my fault. I hate how protective you are from me instead of telling me the truth. Why did you let me near her? Why didn't you tell me what happened? Pyrrha told me not to force it and I asked her what happened and she said she only knew the hearsay, which we both know is nothing but lies. Lies that I now know to be spread by Ilia to cover her tracks.”

“You shouldn't have come. To sit in and listen while I recalled the terrible truth. You should've avoided this...me.”

“No.” She held her hand tighter. “I should've sat on your side. I knew you wouldn't attack without provocation and Ilia told me it was nothing when you glared at her but she was lying. I knew you were hurting and you wouldn't tell me why. I knew she was lying. So why?”

“Why I didn't tell you?” She rephrased to understand. “Because I wanted to keep the horror from you. As long as I was your Grinch, I could live with that. Why I let you date her? Because it proved to me you truly didn't remember and you could move on, I wouldn't.”

“Every time she touched me, I felt this memory come back like a bolt of lightning. There one second, gone the next. It always came with a bad feeling to get away. Will you look at me, please?”

“No...” Her voice quivered. 

“Will you please look at me?” Blake insisted.

“I won't. Your eyes are too soft, pretty, and they used to sparkle.” 

“Used to?” She tilted her head.

“The way you talked about something or they way you talked about me, your eyes sparkled. I don't know if they do anymore. I won't risk seeing that sparkle lost. I will remember you before fall.”

“Okay...We'll there's only one way to find out.” She grabbed her chin and forced Yang to look at her. Yang's heart completely softened under her gaze. It almost hurt because of the pain she caused. “You didn't do anything wrong. Ilia should be the one who pays.”

“You don't remember anything.”

She shook her head. “Not true. Listening to you, I remembered what happened. Except for the part where I blacked out and woke up at my house. ”

“You don't have to...” She couldn't bring herself to finish.

“I want to. I want Ilia to pay for what she's taken away from you, away from me. And who you forced yourself away from because you thought you were doing the right thing. I don't blame you for anything except not telling me the truth sooner. Now,” she brought out the key and started unlocking her wrists “I would kiss you, the technically I'm still pissed.”

Yang rubbed her wrists a little bit. “However, Ilia forced you to kiss her.” She grabbed Blake's chin and forced their lips together. She didn't give Blake a chance to kiss back before they broke apart. On the other side of the glass, all the officers were cheering, clapping and waving their caps. “The soon you're out of here, the sooner you're mine again, if you'll have me.”

“You didn't give me a chance to kiss you back, so yeah.” Yang grinned and brushed her hand against the other asking permission only for Blake to held her hand. Blake saw the Amitola Family making a speech to the press on how Ilia never drugged her drink. Blake had Yang halt at the bottom of the stairs she confidently whispered in Ilia's ear and she started shouting. Blake wore a confident smirk as she held Yang's hand up the stairs for all of Remnant to see. Yang smiled going with it.

Once safely inside the building, Yang spoke. “I thought you hated public displays?”

“Oh no, I hate the spotlight, but as long as I'm sharing it with you, I'll be okay. I only hate it because I draws unwanted attention.” Their hands were raised to a right angle slowly interlocking. “But, I wanted to see Ilia's face getting angry and screaming on every television so you don't seem like you have anger issues.”

“How much did you hear?” Yang swallowed speaking sadly. 

“People in school were saying that prosecution was making you seem like a monster so I had to see for myself.”

“Will you be mine and I yours?”

“Yes.” She jerked her head to both sides to see if anyone was watching when she kissed her and let it stay for a few seconds. “Yes, that feels so right.” She couldn't help but do it again and wrapped both hands around her neck and push her to a wall. Yang slowly wrapped her hands around her sides. “I don't trigger you know.” She smirked.

“It's not worth the risk. Let's go before Ilia and her family can do some damage control. And Blake?”

“Yes?”

I love you! “If when this is over and I'm innocent, can I-may I kiss you in front of every camera out there?”

“When you're proven innocent, you absolutely may as long as it's on top of the stairs a few feet from the doors. That would be absolutely hot. We've got five minutes left. Let's go before you're held in contempt to court.” They led their way along and Yang almost snapped the collar off not needing it now but thought it might come in handy later. “So, the whole collar to calm you down is really a thing?”

“It was a thing, I'm only keeping it for the bedroom.” 

Blake froze furiously blushing. “I've really, really missed you.”

“Really? I say one teasing comment and you're already-”

Blake turned and glared at her. “Say it! I freaking dare you!”

“Like you said.” She said nervously “Contempt of court.” They entered inside. “I'll see you later.” Her heart smiled as Blake took her side going to the front as much as possible instead of her corner seat. She went back to her lawyer trying not to smile.

“Get the girl, did we? That's the best play against our enemies. Now they can't hold that against you.”

Yang turned a little pink. “She was mine first. How'd you get the news so fast?”

“The Amitola's came in pissed as hell losing a wild card they had. It's all everyone was talking about around her.”

“All rise. Judge Maxwell residing.”

“Take seats.”

“The court calls Miss Xiao Long to the stand.”

“Miss Xiao Long, why did the police arrest you while at recess?”

“Because someone I've kept the truth from needed to hear it. My charges were evading a false parking ticket and a false accusation of a warrant, when it was a person looking for me, not the law.” She kept looking directly at Blake. “I've had a chance to say my peace for her to hear. I needed to hear hers.”

“What were the results?”

“I was handcuffed and brought to interrogation room where I stole back the kiss that was stolen from me. I got my girlfriend back.” She tried so hard not to beam, even as she heart painfully soared.

There were audible cheers going throughout the court room and she could see Blake brushing. While the judge was banging loudly trying to silence everyone calling for order but Yang could almost see the smirk on his face. “Order! Order!” 

The prosecution continued. “You stole your girlfriend back?”

“She's not a piece of property. She chooses who she wants to be with. She came back to me.”

“Awe!” The public broke out. 

“Order!” He called trying to hide his smile. 

Yang hid her face as she was turning red. But Blake was not fairing much better. The shocks turned to light zaps now.

“Miss Xiao Long, why do you wear the collar around your next?” Her attorney did not interject.

“Bedroom purposes.” She and Blake both turned beet red. Why were the press recording? This is so embarrassing. I'm not sure if I want to kiss her in front of the courthouse anymore.

Gasps filled the room and some chuckles. “Order! Order!”

“Was that the original purpose?” He said with a straight face. 

“Objection asked and answered.” Knowing full well it was not.

They both looked at the judge and it was a tough call. On one hand, sustained and he would bring up the anger issues again. Overruled, and it would be dropped completely and the case would end. “Sustained.”

“I'll rephrase. Why did you buy the collar in the first place? If you don't mind showing it off.”

“Objection! More Prejudicial Than Probative.”

That's more like it. The judge thought. “Overruled.”

“No further questioning, Your Honor.”

“Defense?”

“No further questions, Your Honor.”

“Miss Xiao Long you are dismissed.” Yang got up and went back to her defense seat. “Since there are no more questions, jury will go in the back for deliberation and I will call the lawyers back when they have decided. Court is dismissed.” Bang!

“I think you did it!” He lawyer smiled. “You saved that last one yourself. Don't celebrate yet, but it should be good. Fingers crossed.”

“Miss Xiao Long.”

“Sir.” She turned to shake the 'bad guy's hand'

“I really am sorry for tearing you up and making you seem like a monster.” Yang could see the sincerity in his eyes.

“You could've made it sound a lot worse than what it was.” She smiled.

“I am also sorry I had speak ill of your mom an bringing up why you have anger issues.”

“You're just doing your job.”

“You are taking this surprisingly well.”

“Even if I don't win today, I count it as a victory because I got the love of my life back. I'm not letting her go again. I realize my mistake in not letting her decide. I thought I've would've learned from it last year. This time, it was mean who ran afraid of being abandoned again. ”

“If it's any consolation, I would've shot Ilia Amitola.”

“That actually makes me feel better. I'm going to go while I can still walk free completely.”

“Good luck and if Blake needs a representative for her case, call me.” He gave her his card. 

“Thanks, I don't think she'll press charges, but I'll let her decide.”

“Good choice.” He winked.

Yang walked away linked arm in arm with her girlfriend. “Amuse me, how did my bike get locked?”

“I had the ex-girlfriend slash girlfriend who knows a few cops in town who know me. And I called in a favor. I noticed you were trying too hard to avoid me, so I called in another favor. Sorry about your wrists.”

“I'm not, I needed it. Though next time, may I suggest tying me with ribbon to your bed?”

Blake brushed a bright red. “I've missed your teasing no matter how inappropriate.”

“Oh, here's the guys card in case, you know.” Blake looked it over. “You have my support either way. I want you to know that.”

“Even if I decide not to do anything?”

“Yes. Even if you decide not to do anything. I know we just kinda got back together, but could you-would you be my date tonight?”

“Yes!” Blake held her cheek and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys lucked out. I am posting this because I lost the other 12 Chapters of my other work Remnant Games so I posted this one instead. Now I have to rewrite them and I hope it turns out better. We'll see.


	4. The Ruling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Yang innocent or guilty? The suspense is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when, but I will have a part about what happened to Adam. The content will be explicit. I am working on several other fanfictions at the moment and not sure when they will be posted. I try to write things out first then edit and post

While at diner in one of Blake's favorite food places, Yang got the call. “Understood.” She hung up. She couldn't bring herself to say anything but simply nodded. She paid for the milkshake, burgers, and fries. She drove them back to the courthouse. They pecked quickly before Blake took her seat and Yang to the front. 

“All rise.”

“Take seats.” He turned to the jury. “Has the jury decided?”

“Yes Your Honor.” 

The bailiff took the folded slip out and brought it to the judge. The judge looked it over handing it back. “The court finds Defendant Yang Xiao Long...” Yang could feel her entire body sweat and she was shaking with uneasiness. She hated this whole thing. It would be her luck now that she got Blake back that she would be taken away again. “Guilty on the count of destruction of private property and use of a death threats.” 

Gaps broke out of the court room. The judge banged his gavel calling court to order. “I sentence Yang Xiao Long to three months on house arrest. Court dismissed.” Bang!

Yang shrugged with everyone behind her pissed off and groaning. “Eh.” She shrugged her shoulders. I figured as much.” She stepped out as an ankle monitor was put on. 

“You must charge it every night. No letting the battery die and no tampering. School, work and your house only. You have a fifty foot radius when outside. Someone will come and remove it after three months. You tamper or you don't charge it, things will get worse for you.”

“I was kinda hoping to skip the whole school and work thing for three months and stay at home.” She joked.

“At least you have a light sense of humor.” The woman smiled. “It won't officially turn on for at least another hour.” She whispered with a wink and walked away.

“Miss Xiao Long, let me apologize for this unequal court system.” The prosecutor said.

“It's not as bad I expected. I have a free hour before this turns on. Please excuse me.”

“Of course.” 

She jumped over the barrier and pushed Blake up against the wall listening to her heavy breath due to the excitement as her arms clasped around her. “I'm never letting you go again. I've missed you too much and I miss how you go from calm to panting in seconds when I'm the one who ran to you. Now, I've got less than an hour before this thing activates, what do you want to do?”

“I've got a couple things in mind, but they can wait. What do you want to do with your hour of freedom?”

“You're gonna hate me fore this, but I don't care at the moment.” 

“What are you-?”

Yang cut her off by picking her up and taking her outside, turned her sideways and started kissing her. Blake kissed her back before pulling away to stare into her eyes. “I'm satisfied.” She set her down grabbing her wrist and running for her bike. They put their helmets on. Blake grabbed tightly to Yang who pulled a wheelie before speeding off.


End file.
